


Forty Days (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Celibacy, Chromatic Character, Future Fic, Multi, OT4, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Polyamory, Rituals, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/258318">Forty Days</a> by thingswithwings.</p><p>Author's summary: "Yeah, I don't know," Rodney agreed, hitting something with a wrench and then jolting back as blue sparks came out of a different crystal. "It's not like I want to coerce him into having sex with us or abandoning the cultural traditions of his now-dead home planet or anything, but jeez, forty days?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty Days (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forty Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258318) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



### Length

49 minutes, 31 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 34 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/forty-days-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/40-gd).

### Reader's notes

One of my favorite OT4 stories, for the hot, and the unexpectedly sweet, and all the perfect little details about their lives together.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than upholding the cultural traditions of one's now-dead home planet.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/5888.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/422633.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1246158.html), and [sgapodfic](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/183770.html).)


End file.
